A 'Heero' Will Save Us
by KiKi and Co
Summary: Gundam boys, doing what they always do, and then some. Based on Hero, by Nickelback, with some slight lyric adjustment.


A 'Heero' Will Save Us

Vidfic/songfic

By KiKi

This is a traditional songfic, with a twist. It's written like a music video.

Read it as if you were watching one, and you'll get the idea.

There is, or will be eventually, a counterpart story done from Duo's point of view.

I do not own Gundam Wing or Nickelback. Some lyrics have been changed, they are in **bold**.

The full lyrics are at the end.

A Heero Will Save Us 

Fade in. Duo stands on top of his gundam, staring out at the sunset. We see him from behind, the golden light from in front of him framing him, lighting up the highlights in his hair as a gentle breeze makes his braid sway. He seems lost in thought, one hand resting casually on his hip as he stares forward into the slowly fading light.

/I am so high, I can hear Heaven

I am so high, I can hear Heaven

But Heaven, no Heaven don't hear me /

Scene changes. We see the inside of Deathscythe, Duo's Gundam, complete with braided boy. Through the vidscreen we see a battle going on. Quatre's face appears in the upper left corner of the screen, mouth moving urgently. Duo nods and swings around, slashing the OZ suit to his left in half. Past the explosion, we see Heero's gundam destroy a suit, and then start towards the main battle again. Duo turns back, away from that, slicing the suit coming up behind Sandrock in half. Quatre's face appears again, half-smiling, and his mouth forms the words "Thank you." The battle continues. Scenes flash by. The gundams win.

/They say that a **Heero** will save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

Hold on to the wings of the **angels**

Watch as we all fly away /

Fade out as the gundams fly from the finished battle.

Fade in to Duo and Heero arguing heatedly in the hallway of some safehouse. Duo slams his fist against the wall in anger as Heero turns and walks away, face blank as always. Duo leans his forehead against the wall, and we can no longer see his face.

Cut to Quatre opening the door of the room he and Trowa share.

Cut from Quatre's shocked face to the scene in the room in front of him. Trowa and Wufei are on the bed, half-naked and oblivious to the blonde boy. Quatre turns and leaves, slamming the door angrily behind him.

/Someone told me love would all save us

How can that be, look what love gave us /

Cut to Quatre crying in Duo's arms.

Cut to a battle, later in the day. Quatre seems to be fighting with more vengeance than usual. Everyone else looks slightly worried about this change in attitude, as the camera cuts to each of their faces in turn.

Cut to the end of the battle. Pan back from the wreckage, fade out.

/A world full of killing

Blood spilling

That world never came /

Cut through scenes of Duo avoiding Heero purposely and repeatedly.

Cut to Wufei and Trowa talking. Wufei's mouth forms the words "honor," "sorry," and "Quatre." Trowa nods, stands up, gives Wufei a short hug and a kiss, and walks out. Wufei half smiles, and then walks out the front door, looking depressed.

/They say that a hero will save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

Hold on to the wings of the **angels**

Watch as we all fly away /

Cut to Quatre and Duo sitting on a bed talking. Quatre smiles slightly as he reaches over and brushes Duo's bangs out of his face. He stands, his smile turning sad, and gives Duo a tight hug before pushing him gently towards the door. Duo leaves the room. Fade out.

/Now that the world isn't ending

It's love that I'm sending to you

It isn't the love of a **Heero**

That's why I fear it won't do /

Cut to Duo wandering the safehouse.

Cut to Duo finding Heero. Duo apologizes for the meaningless argument they had, and Heero nods, giving him a hug.

Cut to Trowa knocking lightly on Quatre's door. Quatre opens it, and they stand there for a long moment. Quatre steps back, and Trowa starts to step forward, into the room. Quatre shakes his head, and Trowa stands still. He apologizes, reaching out to touch Quatre's face. Quatre turns from his hand, taking another half-step back. Trowa looks crestfallen, and apologizes again. Quatre shakes his head one more time, tears rolling down his face, and closes the door. Cut to black.

/They say that a **Heero** will save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

Hold on to the wings of the **angels**

Watch as we all fly away /

Cut to Wufei, standing outside. Sally Po walks up behind him, and, noting his expression, wraps an arm around his shoulder. He starts, and looks at her, and turns his face away before she can see the tears in his eyes. She asks him what's wrong. They talk. He cries a little, she wipes his tears away. He smiles a little, and she smiles back.

Cut to Duo and Heero embracing.

Cut to Trowa, looking lost and ashamed as he stands on one side of a door.

Cut to Quatre, on the other side of the door, curled up in a ball on his bed, crying.

Cut to Wufei and Sally, smiling softly at each other.

/And they're watching us (watching us)

Watching us (watching us)

As we all fly away /

Cut back to Duo, standing atop his gundam.

Cut to his face, shadowed by his bangs. Violet eyes watch the setting sun.

Pan around to behind him again. A short gust of wind sets his braid swinging.

/They're watching us (watching us)

Watching us (watching us)

As we all fly away /

The sun sinks slowly lower.

Cut through faces; Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally.

Cut back to Duo.

/ They're watching us (watching us)

Watching us (watching us) /

The light dims. Another breeze makes Duo's braid sway again.

/As we all fly /

The last of the sunlight fades from the sky, as Duo throws himself forwards, off of Deathscythe. Everything goes into slow motion as he falls.

/awa-a-ay /

Everything snaps back to normal speed. Duo hits the ground, rolls, and comes up on his feet. He stands in the moonlight for a moment. Fade out on him walking away. The music fades out in time with the camera.

Owari 

/ I am so high, I can hear Heaven

I am so high, I can hear Heaven

But Heaven, no Heaven don't hear me

They say that a Hero will save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

Hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me love would all save us

How can that be, look what love gave us

A world full of killing

Blood spilling

That world never came

They say that a hero will save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

Hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending

It's love that I'm sending to you

It isn't the love of a Hero

That's why I fear it won't do

They say that a Hero will save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

Hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

And they're watching us (watching us)

Watching us (watching us)

As we all fly away

They're watching us (watching us)

Watching us (watching us)

As we all fly away

They're watching us (watching us)

Watching us (watching us)

As we all fly

awa-a-ay /

© Nickelback, borrowed w/out permission.


End file.
